


【影日】ABO•Mine

by bghd



Series: ABO [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bghd/pseuds/bghd
Summary: *鸡蛋花香味就是有股橙子味，不是炒鸡蛋味。不想写橙子味的信息素了，写烂了都。*标记成结全套，迫害队友有。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, 影日
Series: ABO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631659
Kudos: 99





	【影日】ABO•Mine

ABO•Mine

【时隔多年的“怪人速攻”再次惊艳日本！】在两个解说激情昂扬地解说声中，场馆内欢呼声沸腾一片。

2018年11月，KAMEI ARENA仙台，一场怪物盛宴正在上演。

施怀登阿德勒 VS MSBY黑狼，不过是Vleague联赛中一场普普通通的常规赛，对于某些人来说却不普通；它是赴一个约定，一场小行星爆炸级别的首秀。

两个顶尖二传手，并且是强大的alpha对峙自然会引发信息素的紊乱。多久没有这样的对峙了？影山也不记得。三年的连冠的施怀登阿德勒，仿佛球场王者的存在。这是三年以来在职业赛场上影山面临到比赛要输的危机，来自那只奸诈狐狸的压迫，来自重生小怪兽的压迫，来自强化版怪人速攻的压迫。

对手的强让我无比愉悦，尤其对手还是这个家伙。

那个让他拥有了一辈子对手的家伙，那个帮他摆脱王座又重新为他加冕的家伙，那个为他赌上人生的家伙，那个橙色头发的，像太阳光一样闪耀的omega。

他感到兴奋，充满斗志那种兴奋，球在手中旋转，抛起，跳跃，用力打出去，以至于第一个球就毫不留情面地压着线向日向高速飞去。

连影山自己都没注意到的是，在长时间的过度兴奋状态下，他开始发情了。原本他以为是赛场上太过专注的正常机体发热，可等他们结束比赛后回到回到各自的更衣室，这股燥热还没消失。

影山扶着铁制的衣柜喘着粗气，身体的高温热的他头晕乎乎的，视线开始变得涣散，两眼之间没有焦点。

这里的气味很杂，但这混杂的气味中，有一股特殊的香味，像是夏天晴空艳阳里鸡蛋花的甜香。这股甜味，只能是来自omega——他所知道的，在这附近的，登记在册的omega职业选手，也就星海和日向两个人。影山快速地在脑子里做排除法，这该死的信息素只会让他难以冷静下来。星海早在两年前和另一个alpha结成了番，有标记过的omega不至于让他狼狈成这样。那么这信息素的主人，只能是日向翔阳了。

他想起来了，在高二那个盛夏的午后里，两人在体育馆里练习长攻。他眼睁睁地看着日向分化出第二性征，然后发情，面色潮红手足无措地捂住鼓起的裆部说不要看，又说帮帮我。影山第一次感受到本性是那么可怕的东西，他就算再迟钝再不上心，对一个发情的omega，身体也是不可抗拒的。他死死盯着日向脖颈后面那个突突跳动的腺体，仿佛在说来吧快来咬我吧，用你的尖牙刺破我，但是他不能。影山捏紧了拳头，他不知道标记意味着什么，他还没有搞明白日向对于自己的意义。我该怎么做？

影山站在那一动不动，他不能过去，甚至不敢伸手去扶起日向。他觉得他和日向之间的距离隔了一片暴风雨下的海洋那么远，潮水涨起，好像要把他淹没。时间像是停滞了，终于影山不知道费了多大的力气，掏出手机颤颤巍巍地打电话告诉现主将缘下，通知小武老师说日向发情了。最后是缘下和西谷田中冲进体育馆，架起虚弱的日向送到医务室打了镇定剂。直到小武站在影山旁边，拍拍他的肩膀说没事了，影山才回过神来，拖着自己僵硬的双腿回到教室坐好。

之后影山小心翼翼地查询了一系列资料，生理课上所有的走神都需要补回来，omega发情意味着什么，alpha和omega到底是怎么的关系，他看看看着，拳头不由自主地捏起来，狠狠地砸在桌子上面。书上生冷的文字写道，omega一生只能被一个alpha标记，他的脑子里却浮现的是日向那张被情欲所困通红的脸。不要，你不要，以这个样子，出现在别的alpha身下啊。影山飞雄感到恐惧，他的本能想要占领日向翔阳这个人，不仅是标记的关系，更是想要陪伴一生的关系。

次日，小小的omega还是一如既往地举着个球在他身边跳来跳去，嚷嚷着给我托球。自从三年级毕业，整个乌野就剩下他一个二传手了，更是没日没夜地被攻手们索求着托球了。影山只觉得他吵闹，眉头拧成一团说你离我远点，还是没有怨言地陪他自主训练留到了最后。收拾体育馆的时候，日向轻轻揪住了影山的袖子，忸怩地问，我分化了，我是什么味道啊？影山头也没回地说，我怎么知道，大概是类似橙子那种吧。你又是什么味道啊？日向继续笑嘻嘻地问，你很好闻，是那种木头香，不愧是影山呢。

影山一愣，紧接着就闻到了浓烈的类似橙子的花香，日向这家伙在释放信息素，影山立刻转身掐住日向的后颈让他别这样做，小小的腺体在他掌心跳个不停。“omega的标记意味着什么你明白吗，呆子！”

“我知道啊！”日向张着嘴大叫喊疼说谋杀啦，“不就是一生只能有一个alpha吗，并且只能由alpha解除，解除以后再也不能被标记了，发情期一直会持续吗！”

“你知道后果还这样诱惑我！”影山松了手上的力道，把日向往前一推，抑制住想要把这人砸地上的冲动。

“但是如果对象是影山的话，我不讨厌。”日向摸着被掐红的后颈，语气坚定得像是在打比赛，说着我们还没有输。

日向语出惊人，把影山吓得退后几步拿起包撒腿就跑。

日向渴望着影山能标记他。可影山做不到，向自己唯一的朋友，亦或是搭档出手，更不该抱有这种想法。

如果没有日向翔阳的出现，影山飞雄可能会像个独裁君主，在自己筑起的王座上，孤独地死去。

日向翔阳对于自己来说是什么？影山曾不止一次地问过自己，是同学，是队友，是搭档，是我的太阳。可那是太阳，影山隐隐约约记得那个希腊神话，伊卡洛斯和他的父亲代达罗，用密蜡和羽毛制作的翅膀逃离时，父亲叮嘱他不要迷恋太阳。否则便因此丧命。但伊卡洛斯还是没牢记父亲的话，义无反顾冲向了太阳，双翼上的蜡遭太阳融化而跌落水中丧生。太阳靠得太近会融化，会粉身碎骨，他要是只属于我一个人的太阳该多好。

太阳是捂不住的，即使你把他紧紧抱在怀里，他的光芒依然会透过你的指缝，跑到外边去。

当日向翔阳以对手的身份站在他面前时，他甚至感觉送了一口气，真好，我们不再是搭档了，我们现在是竞争对手。

影山也觉得可笑，多年都是靠的抑制剂特效药，无数次拒绝过omega的邀约，并且早上才吃过的抑制剂，完美控制着的发情期竟然就在日向翔阳身上败下阵来。他的嘴角勾起一抹无奈的苦笑，很快冷静下来，抑制剂，对，他需要这个。影山颤抖着摸到自己的储物柜，手忙脚乱地打开放抑制剂的袋子，里面是空的！影山猛地想起早上喝的那一支是最后一支。这下糟糕了。

燥热在身体里窜动，体温高得仿佛血液都要沸腾起来，影山本能地寻找冷源，将整个脸贴在冰凉的铁皮柜上，试图通过这种手段让脑子来保持清醒。

没有抑制剂缓解，他现在迫切需要一个omega。

但是他不能，队友都走的差不多了，而且几乎都是alpha，更多的alpha信息素只会让他的脑子越来越疼；他也没法向路人寻求帮助，总不能让外人看见他这副狼狈的样子，恐怕得上明天的体育新闻头条，震惊！AD二传手竟然赛后在体育馆公然发情！

影山摇了摇头，闭上眼睛调整呼吸，换了另一边脸贴着柜子，试图让自己好受一点。休息一会儿就去浴室冲个冷水澡吧，他这样打算着。可闭上了眼睛，嗅觉却更灵敏了，他已经闻到了那股信息素的味道，若隐若现的鸡蛋花香味。该死，越是这个时候，味道却越来越近。他的本能渴望着那个信息素的主人，他的理智却告诉他冷静，谁都可以，但是日向翔阳不行。

“啊！星海前辈！”耳边已经传来了信息素主人的声音。

这下好了，人都在外面了，管他行不行，那就赌一把吧。影山自暴自弃地想着。

“哦，是日向啊，你怎么还没走，你们坐大巴车来的吧。”外面走廊上两个个子矮小的omega，嗓门并不小，影山能轻而易举地听到他们所有的对话内容，从目前比赛的心得感想，到omega特效抑制剂的选用，全部飘进影山的耳朵里。

“话说回来影山人呢？我还想好好跟他谈一谈，他真的好厉害。”日向四处东张西望，他也闻到了那股不正常的alpha信息素，很淡的松木味，稍不注意就会飘走。

“在休息室里。”影山听到星海这话眼睛一下子就睁大了，不要，不要进来。

“但是影山情况好像不太对哦，你不要轻易进去哦。”星海小心谨慎地提醒他。朝夕相处的队友即使是有主的omega也能感觉到自家二传手的不对劲。

认识影山那么多年，他和日向微妙的关系老熟人们都心知肚明，至于为什么他俩还没搞一起一直是个未解之谜，甚至还设了奖金池赌他和日向什么时候滚到一起。时间不是问题，只是需要一个推动机。星海盯着日向脸上的表情变化，划过一丝担忧，又归于平稳，觉得自己胜券在握了。

影山。日向听见这个名字立刻就心眼提到了嗓子。

“影山选手……？”道谢过星海后，日向推开了施怀登阿德勒休息室的门。推开门的一瞬间他就被清冽的木头味包裹了，这是alpha张扬的信息素在诱导他发情。身体的力气一点一点被抽掉，后穴涌出液体开始变得湿润，日向差点站不住，捂住鼻子扶着墙开始寻找影山。金主爸爸给自己主队的休息室自然不会小，光长沙发就好几个，目光所到之处并没有影山，房间里没有开灯，黑压压的。他肯定躲在柜子后面，要么就在浴室，日向按着自己的猜测开始前进。

“日向？” 你别过来。影山听见推门声勉强转过头看了一眼，见来的人正是日向，他开始慌了。

影山此刻浑身大汗淋漓，还没来得及换下来的球衣被汗液浸湿，黏在身上，但他此刻没有精力去管。影山听着越来越近的脚步声，此刻只想找个地方躲起来不要让日向找到，发情热自然不会让他所愿，全身肌肉异常酸疼，他现在光是动一个指头都困难。

日向顺着墙边拐了个角很快就找到影山，他并没有来得及把自己藏很深，正双膝跪地，一只手扶着柜子，头歪朝一边靠着那只手痛苦地呼吸着，一只手无力地搭在地上。无论怎么看，影山都被发情热折磨得不行，虽然自己也没好到哪去。

你很难熬对吧……

日向深呼吸，鼓起勇气走到影山身边，蹲下，不就是被操屁股吗，又不会死掉。“需要我帮忙吗？”说罢拉着影山垂在地上的那只手往自己的臀部摸去。

“你……”那里同样是湿润一片。影山赌赢了。

“是影山的话，我不讨厌。”目光又撞上那个坚定无比的眼神。为了证实自己的话，日向开始脱衣服，连着内裤一齐褪下球服，赤身裸体地出现在影山面前，邀请着影山享用自己。影山哟，你挑起的火，你不帮忙灭一下吗？

这一次，影山的理智终于占了下风，眼前有一个全裸的omega近在咫尺，只为解决欲望他也认了。他不再压抑自己，扑过去将日向压在身下，连裤子都来不及脱，直接掏出粗硬的性器就往日向后穴里捅。被诱导发情的omega后穴早早就做好了准备，不需要润滑就能轻易地进去，对需要缓解发情热的alpha来说最合适不过了，不愧是天生一对的物种。理论如此，日向没有被开过苞的后穴想要容纳影山的全部还是很困难。影山顾不了那么多，进去半截就开始抱着日向律动起来。虽然有液体润滑，但里面还是很紧，影山也不能随心所欲地抽插，在他可控制的力道内尽量做到温柔。

日向回抱住影山，抚上他的背，发现影山体温高得吓人。尽管这个力道对日向来说还是很重，从未使用过的甬道被摩擦得又痒又疼，后背在并不柔软的地毯上摩擦得发红，考虑到影山才是更难受的那方，还是把双腿绕到影山腰上勾住，逞强说着影山你可以再深一点。

话音刚落日向就为自己的言语后悔了。影山起身挣脱了日向的束缚，拔出性器把日向翻了个面，托住日向的屁股再狠狠地操进去，一下一下，往更深处捅，就像日向希望的那样。日向想要说等等慢一点，话没来得及说完，全部憋在嘴里，上半身被撞得往外移，像海上轮船在漂泊，日向本能地手伸向前想要抓住什么，被影山扣住手拉回来，问你要去哪，压在身下继续运动。

解决生理需求的性爱不需要太多的爱抚，影山自然而然地粗暴抽插起来，动作越来越快，日向不自觉地呻吟出声，随着自己的动作一声一声地叫唤着，影山每动一下他就叫一声，毫不遮掩，他也有享受到这场名为泄欲的性爱。脸贴着日向的颈部轻轻蹭着，嗅着好闻的鸡蛋花香味，牙痒痒的。啊，真想就这样标记了这个omega。影山想。

等等，标记？

影山从性爱中回过神来，掐住日向的脖颈，小小的腺体突突跳个不停，像极了高二那个误打误撞的发情期。光洁的皮肤上非常平整，没有任何牙印，也没有其他人的味道。“……你在巴西的这两年居然没有被人标记？”影山觉得不可思议，他心里一直默认日向翔阳早就被人标记了的，太阳从来都不只属于他一个人。

“影山选手不也没标记别的omega。”日向已经被操得上气不接下气，还在嘴硬。“还说什么太慢了，你是不是一直在等我？”  
影山小心翼翼呵护的暗恋感情被日向一语道破，多年来一直藏着心里最隐秘都地方被秘密本人挖出来打开展示给自己看，顿时觉得脸要红得烧起来，他没再给日向耍嘴皮子的机会，摁住日向的腰就是横冲直撞。这么会说话，那就操得你说不出话好了。

“哈……你怎么……突然……”日向努力地将断断续续的词连成一句话，“是不是，啊，说中了，嗯啊！”

影山又停了下来。

日向正纳闷这人到底还做不做了，头顶飘来一句很轻的声音，

“可以吗？”

“你指什么？”

“标记，还有打结……”影山怯生生的，已经做好了被拒绝的打算。

“当然可以啊，我等你这句话好久了，你这个混蛋。”日向扯起嘴角给了影山一个微笑，撑起身子单手往后一捞，揽住影山汗津的颈部向前拉，转过头同他接吻，“但是打结还要等等，那个过程时间很长对吧。现在我们先去浴室怎么样，你也很热对吧？”

该死，又被这家伙牵着鼻子走了。

两人都被发情期折磨得够呛，通过交合勉强恢复了一点体力，互相嫌弃地搀扶着走进浴室打开花洒放冷水来降温。日向整个后面都贴着冰凉的瓷砖，搂着影山的脖子同他唇舌交缠。被影山抬起一条腿进入，单脚站立不稳，他只有紧紧抱住影山避免自己掉下去。日向的发情热没影山那么严重，十一月份天气冷，双重冰凉已经足够让他降温了，可影山还是火辣辣地烫。日向刚高潮完一次，有些神志不清，冷水不断地浇在他身上，他本能地寻找热源，很显然只有贴着影山这一个选项。而影山权当日向是在投送怀抱了。

这个姿势没维持多久，影山就把日向放在地板上，跪起来把日向的下半身抬高，同自己的性器紧紧贴在一起。日向这个角度能清楚地看见自己半勃的同影山的动作一起上下抖动。他感到羞耻，双臂捂住眼睛不去看。影山见状，对着那个敏感点开始使坏，慢慢地绕着圈，不去用力冲撞。握在手里的性器又硬起来，在快要决堤的时候被按住马眼。日向抓着影山的手臂求他放开，影山却说，你不是要打结吗，现在射那么多待会儿还有力气吗？

还有待会儿？影山这该死的体贴竟然用在这里。日向不服气地抓着影山的手塞到嘴里咬了一口，但没舍得用力，那可是二传金贵的手，咬坏了施怀登阿德勒整个队要找他麻烦的。于是改为含住，舌头绕着指头打转，将五个手指舔得湿漉漉的。

影山看着日向小嘴里翻滚的舌头，沉默地抽回手，日向失去了持物，还没反应过来就被影山拽着手臂拉起来坐在影山的大腿上，就着硬物在体内的姿势。在重力作用下那根性器顶得更深，日向没碰前面就射了出来。

“……呆子，这么快。”影山有些不满。  
“这怪谁啊！”日向在空中挥了几下拳头。

“好了，接下来疼也要忍着。”影山扒拉开日向后颈的碎发。

日向明白过来影山要干嘛了，心中一惊，颈部传来柔软舌头的触感，紧接着尖牙就落在后颈那块皮肤，刺破，疼痛感袭来，似乎有血液流出来，又被影山吸掉。他感觉到自己熟悉的橙子甜香气味一点点减弱，然后混进了好闻的木香。真好，我是属于你的了，这下你也是属于我的了，日向觉得很快乐。

——他接下来就不快乐了，影山咬完他后就着姿势又开始顶弄他，影山还没去，自己又刚高潮，还没来得及细细体会高潮的余韵，一波一波的快感冲上大脑，日向只觉得自己要死了。  
是谁说被捅屁股不会死的，哦，是我自己。我现在收回这话还来得及吗。

“小翔阳跑哪去了……”迟迟人员不齐的BJ以猜拳的方式派出了宫侑前来寻人，当然是败者，一致同意。  
宫侑四处晃晃悠悠，路过施怀登阿德勒的休息室门口，一股浓烈的信息素飘了出来。“唔！”宫侑赶紧捂上了鼻子。这味道……是小翔阳！糟了，是发情期的信息素才会那么浓。可是佐久早应该嘱咐过大家早上统一使用抑制剂了，小翔阳作为队里唯一的omega，还是没主那种，也是大家盯着喝下去抑制剂的。宫侑狐狸眼睛一转，使劲嗅了嗅，原来，浓烈的鸡蛋花气息中还夹杂着一股松木的香味，很淡，很容易被忽视，要仔细闻才闻得出来。宫侑马上就明白了股信息素现在有主了。赛后的选手区域几乎不会有人来，宫侑心想，作为BJ的好二传，还是为自家唯一不迫害自己的攻手做点好事。在休息室门口找来“正在使用”的牌子挂上，并体贴地轻声带上门，转身去寻找厕所来解决自己鼓起的裆部了。小翔阳，还真是厉害的omega啊。

两人都去过两次，影山关了水，感觉自己的状态勉强可以，至少有力气了。发情期真可怕，即使去过，自己的老二还在站着。影山横抱起日向出去沙发上擦干，猛地想起日向进来的时候没关门，转头一看休息室的门已经关好了，可能是哪位好心的队友看自己单身已久做的好事吧，影山默默在心里感谢这位好心人。日向色情的身体他可不想给第二个人看。

日向庆幸做之前就把自己的衣服脱了，否则他就该没衣服穿了。影山做完到现在一句话没说，给日向换好衣服后才找自己的衣服出来穿。“你是在害羞吗，影山选手？”日向主动搭腔，该害羞的人是我才对吧。  
“什……我只是在想一会儿怎么出去，你现在信息素还在混乱吧。”

日向抬起手腕闻了闻，嗯，的确味还很大。“不用担心哦，我有遮味剂，随身携带。”

“你？！你怎么一开始不用！”影山恼羞成怒。

“因为用的话，你就不会闻到我的信息素，然后来诱导我发情了吧。比赛还没完就开始发情，能忍耐到打完才发现，也是很厉害呢影山选手。”日向笑嘻嘻地调侃着影山的粗神经，毫不掩饰地挂在影山身上。

“故意的吗，你这个呆子。”影山本以为自己给日向下了套，结果自己掉进了日向的陷阱里。

日向没有回答他，笑着给他前前后后喷上了遮味剂，然后吸鼻子说好神奇哎真的闻不到了。

“回我家继续吗，我们俱乐部在这附近，我的公寓离这走路十分钟。”影山拍拍日向示意日向从他的身上下来，捏着手机构思着要用什么理由跟队长和教练请假翘掉今晚的赛后复盘。

“好呀。”日向眼睛亮晶晶的回应，一副非常期待的样子。

影山凑近他的耳边，压低声音说道，“你呀，真敢答应啊。知道打结是怎样的过程吗？我的鸡巴会在你体内射精很长时间，拔不出来，甚至还有怀孕的可能。而且一旦正式标记以后，你一生只能有我一个alpha，你，做好觉悟了吗？”

影山呼出的气挠的日向耳朵痒痒的。他一下子跳开捂着那边耳朵说：“居然说鸡巴，影山选手好粗俗，要说就说阴茎嘛。觉悟什么的，早就有了，否则我就随便抓一个omega跟你关在一起了，还不至于让我的屁股遭罪。”说完对影山做了个鬼脸，抓起自己的外套和手机撒腿就跑，边跑边给队长打电话请假说明天自己想办法回来。

影山收好东西很快就追上来，“呆子！！方向反了！！！”他满心欢喜奔向他的太阳。

神话故事里的主人公没有好结局，影山庆幸自己不是。翅膀融化掉又怎样，粉身碎骨又怎样，他拥抱住了他的太阳。因为我爱你，就算化为灰烬，我也要义无反顾地奔向你。

————————————————————  
施怀登阿德勒俱乐部内：  
朱雀教练：啊？收到影山的短信说身体不适不能参加赛后复盘，怎么办，咱改天？他咋了。  
星海：改天吧，他解决人生大事去了。  
牛岛：（点头）  
其他队友：改天，没意见。  
昼神：嗯，没想到这么快就出结果了。那么赌局谁赢了？  
星海：我！  
牛岛：……（我为什么不在现场）

————————————————————  
MSBY BJ line小群：  
宫侑：我石更了。  
木兔：啥？不是叫你去找人的吗？你咋回事？  
宫侑：（解释情况，着重描述了自己的好人好事）  
木兔：哇哦，性骚扰。  
佐久早：恶心。  
宫侑：你们要我怎样？？我才是受害者！我要叫小翔阳的男朋友请我吃饭！  
佐久早：他只会请你吃咖喱。  
木兔：咖喱不好吗，代言人本人都吃得很香？很方便又美味的食物啊。  
明暗：在说什么，翔阳发短信给我说明天自己回来。什么情况？谁去给教练翻译一下。  
木兔：没事。  
宫侑：没事。  
佐久早：我去。

————————————————————

两人到达公寓以后并没有立刻展开后续。影山叮嘱日向把东西安放好以后径直走向厨房，开始热早上吃剩的咖喱。公寓是俱乐部给租的，还算宽敞，强队对选手的待遇不会太差。房间里简单地摆着几个必需家具，除此之外没有很多的个人物品和装饰，整体风格都是低沉的蓝色和白色，非常性冷淡的风格。

日向开心地在影山的私人地盘里探险，但并没有找到明显的个人痕迹。杂志社送的采访杂志样刊胡乱地堆在小沙发上，似乎这样看起来热闹一些。日向随手刨起几本来看，发现采访内容早就烂熟于心，直呼你这个人怎么这么无聊，扔掉杂志跑过去站在正在做饭的影山后面对他上下其手，从肩膀到背部到腰部，来回一一抚摸。影山后背的肌肉线条很紧实，穿了厚厚的毛衣也能摸到线条分明的轮廓，啧，不愧是二传手的肌肉，好厉害。日向不满地咂嘴，影山腾出手来拍掉日向胡闹的爪子，命令他去餐桌那边坐好。

热腾腾的咖喱不一会儿就上桌了。影山把相同份量的盘子放到日向面前，“凑合吃，我这没什么能拿来招待客人的好东西。抱怨也没用。”日向说去我想也是，两人面对面坐好，拿起勺子双手合十异口同声说着我开动了，一口接一口吃着晚餐。

“影山选手的手艺居然出乎意外的不错。”日向毫不遮掩地夸奖着。“那当然了。”影山没有抬头，两个腮帮塞的慢慢的，口齿不清地邀功。日向眼尖注意到影山的耳尖已经变成了可爱的粉红色，他没有揭穿。“那么下次就让你尝尝本大爷的手艺吧。”  
“你居然还会做饭？”  
“那可不，在巴西我都一个人做饭的。”日向在桌子下面踢了影山一脚。  
影山懒得回击，叫他快点吃。

吃饱饭后影山收拾起碗筷丢在水槽里，没有洗的打算，并嘱咐日向多喝水。日向表示：“你是老妈子吗？”影山故意咳嗽一声，偏过头去说，“待会儿你要出很多水的吧。”

日向被这话羞得不行，抓起影山放在茶几上的瓶装水，吨吨吨两三下就干掉一瓶，赌气似的把空瓶子乱扔，“别小看我啊。”

影山没理他，吃饱喝足该干正事了，反正自己是“体贴”地提醒过了。走到卧室门口打开房门打开空调，示意日向跟着进屋。

卧室同样是简单得不能再简单的布置，跟影山学生时代那个家基本没什么差异，简单的双人床（因为身高太高了），简单的淡蓝色长绒地毯，简单的个人衣柜，角落里散放着一应俱全的健身器材，甚至还有瑜伽垫。日向进了屋丝毫没有拘谨，麻溜地甩掉衣服。影山则是慢条斯理地一件一件脱。日向的眼睛随着影山的动作一点一点移动，落在光裸的腰处。影山身材很好，标志的倒三角，胸背肌发达，腰却很细。日向盯着影山腹肌上那鲜艳的吻痕——自己的杰作，视觉冲击得日向又感觉自己勃起了，撞过去抱住影山的腰，影山一个重心不稳倒在了床上，尾椎骨磕到床板，影山疼得叫出声。

日向有点迫不及待，整个人趴在影山身上开始大胆地乱摸乱蹭。性爱的欲望又升上来，两人私密部位紧紧贴在一起，日向感受到影山的那根也一点点坚硬起来，满意地笑了笑。

影山眼神一暗，捏住日向胡作非为的屁股固定住，“撞我是吧，那我要在其他地方还回来。”日向一惊在心里大叫不好。

两人现在都是职业运动员，体力自然是比一般人要好。omega的发情期基本在一周左右，影山一开始还担心日向的体力支撑不住，在适当的时间进食补充能量是一个更安稳度过发情期的选择。现在看来影山的担心是多余的，日向也是omega群体中强劲的类型，这精力小怪兽完全抗得下来。日向不老实的屁股已经出卖了他，影山开始考虑是不是要让他明白一下什么才是真正度过的发情期节奏。

就让他爽到哭出来好了。影山就着这个姿势凑上来吻他，手顺着腰线探进日向的裤子里，抚摸着那个还在不停流水的小穴，两根指头微微撑开后穴，按压着让身上人爽得浑身颤抖的一处的时候做了这个决定。

日向被刺激得上半身往前挺，影山抬起头吻上日向送上门来的乳粒。经过前一场性事，本来这两颗就挺立着，硬如小石子。影山把整个乳晕都含了进去，他用唇齿把那一粒吮得红肿变大，浅浅戳刺中间那个几乎没有存在感的小孔，偶尔叼起来用力地吸一吸，吸成深深的肉红色，被微微泛红的胸口皮肤衬得有几分艳丽。日向很受不了被人像吸奶一样玩弄乳头，摇着头去掰影山的脑袋，脚趾都蜷缩起来，“不要……”他有点为刚才的挑逗后悔了。

影山也见好就收，把日向伸过来的手握住亲了一下，掰着日向的屁股用力分开两条腿，两三下蹬掉裤子，一个挺身整根没入了日向后穴。

“唔哦！”突然被完全侵入的感觉太过怪异，日向惊喘一声，所有胡话都被这一顶给顶到银河系外，感觉影山那根比之前在更衣室更加烫得吓人了，青筋都在他的身体都里历历可数。“你怎么，比刚刚还硬了……”

影山没回话，还不是因为你太诱人了呆子，心里愤愤地想。还好影山进去之后也没怎么动，扶住日向的腰给他一个运动支点。被日向慌张地夹得太紧，他也低低喘了一下，等日向适应了一会之后才开始摆动臀部大力抽插起来。影山一下一下的蹭着日向的敏感点大力摩擦，顶得日向断断续续向前耸动起来。omega的软热内壁不受控制地吸着他粗大的肉棒，和主人的眼睛一样分泌出不少液体，顺着被撑开的褶皱顺着交合处流到大腿上，再滴到影山的腿上，色情至极。

被中断的情欲复燃的速度有点超乎日向的想象，之前日向全身上下都被影山探索了个遍，找出来不少敏感点。现在日向的要害被影山航反复碾磨舔舐纠缠，无法逃脱又强烈的快感太过界，他几乎忍不住大声呻吟，眼泪也不自觉地流了出来

过于强烈的快感如汹涌的情潮，冲刷得日向有些失神。嘴上还在逞强，身体却不受自己控制。影山让他做什么，日向就乖乖地任他摆弄。

影山看他这么乖，眼里含着两泡水，嘴唇红得不像样子，不知道被自己咬的还是被亲成这样的。一面觉得他可怜可爱，一面内心想要更加变本加厉欺负他的念头又不住滋生。遏制了这么久的情欲一下子全部喷发，只会是汹涌澎湃。影山凑上去吮着他的嘴后，绕开要害慢条斯理地进进出出，嘴上慢慢吞吞问:“ 舒服吗……嗯？”刚刚的发泄太过粗暴急躁，影山现在想慢慢来。

日向被他顶弄得视线焦点都模糊了，喘得厉害，嘴唇又被人翻来覆去得蹂躏，哪里还说得出话，全是喷到影山脸上湿热的荷尔蒙与喘息。

影山得不到回答就一直咬着他的嘴唇问。日向被缠着得没办法，没力气又逞着强咬了一口影山跟他纠缠在一起的舌头，简直像是在撒娇。他回答不了，但腿还是绕到后面慢慢地勾住了影山的腰，好似不情不愿，实是欲拒还迎。

影山满意地松开日向的唇瓣，却掰开他的腿，日向搞不懂他要干什么，突然被影山把整个人都转了一圈，改为伏趴在床上。猝不及防就被翻了个面，本来就塞得满满当当后穴跟影山的肉棒毫不留情地狠狠摩擦了一回，呜咽不停。

日向有苦难言地把双臂勉强撑在床上，腰不自觉地塌了下去，全然不知自己是翘着屁股被狠狠按进床单里的样子。

影山注视着自己的omega光裸的腰背，颤颤巍巍翘起来的屁股，臀尖沾满情色不堪的液体，而沿着这曲线往上就是属于自己的领地，omega的腺体，那里已经注入了他的信息素，留下了一个永远只属于自己的标记。

“准备好了吗？”影山心里默念着日向的名字，温柔地亲吻着他的日向，背后那一块被啃出红痕的地方。

日向还没意识到影山要做什么，喉咙间挤出细碎的呻吟，气音轻轻地传过来：“嗯……”

然后影山就大力地朝着日向的生殖道操了去。

日向上气不接下气求他:“呜太深……轻……”影山的肉棒狠狠擦过甬道，那些嫩肉失控地收缩吸附着他，分泌出更多的体液。日向软得几乎撑不住头，流出的泪水都蹭在床单上。

那个小口就这么被影山操开了一点。日向腰一塌，整个人都颤抖起来，那个隐秘酸涩的地方被影山操开的时候日向又爽又疼，难受得他想大叫又想大声呻吟。他受不了这么剧烈的快感，挣扎着往前爬，想要逃避这种陌生剧烈难以承受的滋味。影山掐着他的腰把人不管不顾地拽回来，更坚决也更深地撞了进去。

日向崩溃地哭了出来，眼泪流了满脸，视线都变得有些模糊，全身的感知都集中在下身和影山深深插进来的肉棒上，觉得自己都要被后穴那根滚烫的东西烫伤了。影山把人捞起来不断亲吻安抚日向耳侧和脸颊，用手抚慰他差点疼软的性器。灼热的吐息喷在日向的脸上，无比煽情。他很快就不争气地被快感激得射了出来，精液淅淅沥沥地打湿床单。

刚刚射过的日向敏感至极，浑身瘫软地趴着大口喘气，清晰地感知到影山的阴茎被他高潮时痉挛的后穴绞得粗了一圈。日向后穴的褶皱被撑得紧绷光滑，影山咬着牙拔出来又径直深深碾进他的生殖腔，彻底没入。日向不住颤抖的后颈被影山重重地胡乱吻着，alpha的下身保持着一个让日向崩溃的深度一动不动，粗大的阴茎在他体内迅速成结，狠狠卡住甬道。

日向被涨得生疼，性器却又悄悄抬头。他想磨蹭一下缓解，而影山掐着他的腰窝，亲吻耳廓，哑着嗓子用一种让日向头皮发麻的语气说别动。日向被按着动弹不得，影山在他的生殖腔里喷出大股大股的精液，撑得他有些失神，这意味着彻底标记，绝对占有。影山没有骗他，书上也没有骗他，实践操作也没有骗他。日向意识模糊地盯着前面的一点看，断断续续地呻吟着，带着脆弱的鼻音和哭腔。

果然……顶尖的alpha好厉害……日向昏过去前脑子里只剩下这么一个想法。

彻底标记他的影山等结消退之后，缓缓退出来，用被子包好他的omega，温柔地用指腹擦掉日向眼角的泪痕，吻了吻他的额头。

“你是我的了。”影山把日向搂紧了，跌进自己柔软的大床。这是三年以来他第一次和别人分享自己的私人领地。影山从四肢百骸到每个毛孔都懒洋洋地放松下来，餍足得只想和怀里这个人贴得更近。

日向把头埋进影山温热的颈窝，浑身酸软没力气说话，仿佛刚刚夸下海口的不是他。找了个舒服的位置蹭了蹭，在睡着之前迷糊地想，不管你在球场上多耀眼，有多少人喜欢你，男的女的，你现在也是我的专属品了。


End file.
